godlandfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the first made Galaxy
This is based on a background history to the Creation of the first Galaxy. Background In the beginning, there were four Gods and Goddesses. Miasma, Goddess of poison and smog, Illumate, Goddess of fire and wisps, Driad, God of harsh conditions and sand, and Uton, God of danger and electricity. These gods shared a domain with one another, bickering about what to do and who should rule over all. Uton, the strongest, decided that he would become king and rule over his own domain. The others were challenged to a fight by Uton and were defeated because Uton cheated. The other three gods walked away to create their own domains. Tesla, Uton’s domain, was ravished by harsh electrical storms and covered in ice. Desolate, Miasma’s domain, was covered in dense poisonous smog and extremely radioactive. Sufferate, Driad’s domain, was a complete wasteland with no water and harsh heat. Chandelier, Illumate’s realm, is a vast valley of red, fire-proof grass with wisps flying all around and burning ‘Dragon Flowers’. Each God and Goddess stayed to their own until one day Uton was so bored being alone and not being able to watch something entertaining, so he proposed an offer to the other gods: he would allow every god to create their own planet and see which one created its own life. Miasma created a completely radioactive planet that emits poisonous gas and Uton decided that this planet would not be able to procure life. Illumate created a planet that could only house wisps and Uton looked away from her offer since wisps did not have complex thoughts to take to complex action. Driad thought that if he created a desert planet then something would be able to survive, but the planet was too hot and there was no chance anything could live without water and proper nutrients. Uton only found satisfaction in his own work and thought that if he created his world his way then life would surface. Alas, the conditions of Uton’s planet was so harsh, it outweighed the dangers of all of the other god’s planets. Uton was so furious, he shut himself away into his own realm, locking himself away from everything else. Years had passed and the gods decided that if there was any chance for something interesting to happen, they would have to have children and see what they were capable of. Fortunately, gods do not have to procreate to have children; instead, they make them out of elements and add godly powers to them. Miasma used the smog on her planet and the dangers of the unknown and created Locke, God of the Unseen and the wicked. Locke was often not around or visible, so his actions were mostly unrecorded. Illumate used the emotion from her fire and the simplicity of her wisps to create Gossamer, the Goddess of war and weaponry. Gossamer was, in fact, the most dimwitted of the godly children and thought violence to be the only answer. Driad compressed his sands to make a child of complete robotics and added some of his strength to the android, naming it Lesage, god of technology and time. The three gods looked at their children and decided that they should inform Uton to create a child of his own and see what the four siblings can do on their own, but Miasma with her intelligence decided against it. Instead, the three gods used their remaining power to create the last and most powerful god child: Mytha, god of legend, logic, and creation. After using their remaining strength, the gods faded and Illumate became the light of the cosmos, Miasma turned into the gas giants we know as stars, and Driad expanded the universe with his vast emptiness. Uton never got wind of the children, so he never saw his siblings fade into the universe. Mytha, with her vast logic, created the planet Mythos as soon as she was created, giving the world unique features and putting it far from the four original planets as they were extremely dangerous. Gossamer did not know how to create a planet and took a small star and shoved it into the core of an extremely large meteor, hoping it would compress to become a planet’s core. She them added plants and threw it so that it aligned next to Mythos. Lesage used some of the sand from Driad’s planet and compressed it until it became sheets of metal. Lesage then grabbed the most sizeable spherical star and wrapped the sheets of metal around it and then cooled the star. He named his planet Sage and set it next to Gossamer’s planet. Gossamer still hadn’t thought of a name, so Mytha did it for her and called it Barbaria, knowing it would not insult Gossamer for she did not know what a ‘Barbarian’ would mean. Locke, appearing almost from nothing, created a planet while the other gods had their view away. Not much is known, but the planet he made was surrounded with thick black and red smog, so none of the gods knew what he made it with. Locke only spoke once before disappearing, saying ‘Deadlock’ and going away. The gods took that as the planet name. Gods and Goddesses It was heavily implied throughout the story that the very first Gods and Goddesses did not like each other and only worked together to create their children and Mytha. It also seems as though Mytha was not fond of Gossamer because of her lack of intelligence. One of the person mentions that Mytha did not intend to create any lifeforms, but was pressed onto the matter by her siblings. The Cekcs mention a god named Silvanna who seems to actually exist, proven by one of the Cekcs ability to speak with her, although, the Cekc that was able to speak with her also mentions she does not encourage the rituals the Cekcs do, as she originally loved them all and did not intend for them to think otherwise.